Never Alone
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: Sequel to "When You're Gone". . .Katara misses Aang more than ever, and with three girls to handle, it's harder than it looks. She can't stop thinking about Aang's promise "I'll be back"... Better than the 1st! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom

"Mom!"

Katara turned around from her cooking and saw her oldest daughter, Faith, coming toward her, her fists clenched, her eyes filled with tears of anger.

Faith, whose twelfth birthday was just around the corner, looked alot like her mother. She had her personality, temper, face shape, and hair. But one thing she did not share with Katara were her eyes. They were Aang's eyes, dark grey, the color of storm clouds just before a big storm. People say that when she was mad, they thought they saw lightning strikes in her eyes. She had Aang's goofy smile, too.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, seeing her daughter's anger.

"It's Hope and Charity! They read my diary. Again!" Katara sighed. It was times like these she wished Aang was still around...

"I'll go talk to them," she said, running up the stairs, going to Faith's bedroom and seeing her two twins on Faith's bed, reading a book.

Hope and Charity looked different compared to her sister. They were identical twins, not one difference between them. They looked like Aang, same hair, face, personality, and smile. But they had Katara's azure eyes and face shape.

"Hope, Charity, did you read Faith's diary?" Katara asked her daughters. Hope looked up, and "innocent" expression on her face.

"No!" Charity looked up also.

"We're just reading fairy tales." Charity held up a book of Fairy Tales, and Faith's diary fell out from underneath it. They looked at the diary, then looked up at their mother with wide eyes. Katara rubbed her tired eyes, then looked at her twin daughters.

"Girls, what have I told you about your older sister's privacy?" she asked them. Hope rolled her eyes.

"That we should never invade it." Charity answered.

"That's right," Katara said, smiling at them. She held out her hand.

"Now, hand me the diary." She asked kindly. Hope reluctantly handed over Faith's diary.

"Now, don't sneak into her room and do things like this again." Katara told them firmly. The girls nodded.

As Katara walked out Faith's room, she thought about how much Faith was changing. Her little girl would soon be twelve. That little girl who reminded Katara so much of her husband. Just her looks, anyway. She couldn't believe all the changes.

Unfortunately, this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated this in a while, I've just been SOOOOOOOO busy! Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avatar.**

"Hey, mom?"

Katara looked up from the book she was reading and saw the twins standing in front of her, each of them wearing identical pajamas, just different colors. Katara sighed.

"Girls, its eight o'clock at night, you guys should be asleep." She remarked, as the two daughters climbed up in the chair she was sitting in.

"We couldn't go to sleep." Hope said.

"And why not?" their mother asked.

"We were thinking about stuff." Charity said.

"Like what?" the twins were silent for a moment, their unblinking eyes on their mother.

"Like what?" Katara repeated slowly.

"Like how we don't have a daddy." Katara drew in a quick breath. She knew they would be asking this one day. She just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Girls, I don't want to talk about daddy." Katara answered, tears pushing at the back of her eyes.

"But why not?" Charity asked, whining.

"I just don't," Katara said, trying hard not to make her voice crack.

"But why? Can't you just tell us?" Hope asked.

"No, I can't. Now both of you go back to bed." Katara told them firmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reluctantly the twins headed down to their bedroom. Katara continued to read her book, but as she read it, she noticed that the print on the page was becoming more blurry with every second. She blinked, and a single tear fell on the page. She closed the book, trying hard not to think about Aang. But her thoughts overcame her emotions, and tears began to fell down her cheeks. She quickly tried to wipe them away, but more continued to fall.

She quickly ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed like a rag doll. Thoughts crowded her mind:

_Why did this have to happen to me? How could he leave me like this? I loved him so much. He said he'd always be here for me. But if he did, why isn't he here right now? Why am __**I **__here? To suffer?_

Katara quickly shook that last though out of her head. No, she knew that she wasn't here to suffer. She knew she was here to live. Suddenly, the most peculiar thing happened. She felt as if Aang's arms were around her, and that he was in the room with her. Katara though this was real because she out her arms around mid air. Then she opened her eyes. No one was there. Katara curled back on the bed into a fetal position and began to cry.


End file.
